Just My Luck
by lonie b
Summary: AU Fem!percy. Great I come back from fighting a war and my mom is now sending me to live with her friend. Oh, and did I mention I might be falling in love with someone that shouldn't even exist. Rated T for cursing and violence. (chapter 20 is posted)
1. Chapter 1

**first fan fic. I do not own Percy Jackson or Danny Phantom.**

My life was going great. I won two wars and stopped a few others. I'm going to school at Goode High School with my best friends, Annabeth and Grover. Also, I get to go hunting with my favorite cousin Thalia whenever I want. But like all good things it didn't last.

I should probably introduce myself. My name is Calypso Jackson, Calli for short, and I am 17 years old. I have raven black hair that comes down almost to my waist and have sea green eyes. Mom and I live in Manhattan and my father is the god of the seas. I've defeated gods, titans, giants, and countless monsters. In the legion I rank as co_-praetor_ with Thalia's brother Jason with Renya being a full time _praetor_. At Camp though I'm still pretty much where I've always been; go to girl when someone needs help and prankie and punching bag the rest of the time but hey, I'm used to it by now.

It's October now and the Giant War just ended a little over a month and half ago. I was so glad to be home after being gone for months but as fate would have it I would be leaving again. This time though it was because my mom thought it would be a great idea if I got away from New York for a while and not have to deal with anything godly.

That is why I am now sitting on a gray hound bus heading to live with my mom's high school friend Maddie in Amity Park, IL. Annabeth looked up the city for me on Google and it turns out that it's the most haunted city in the U.S. Just my luck. At least no monsters attacked me on the way here so that's a plus.

An hour later the bus pulled into the station and the few passengers that were there started to disembark and I fallowed slowly after them. As I was getting my bags a saw a huge man in an orange jumpsuit holding a sign with a name on it that I couldn't read because of my dyslexia. _I feel bad for whoever he's here to pick up,_ I thought to myself as I got the rest of my bags and went to look for my ride. Looking around I saw no one but the man in orange and that he was now making his way over to me.

"Hey there little miss. You looking for someone?" he asked as he got closer.

"Yes." I gave him a small smile while hoping he wasn't who I thought he was. "Could you help me?"

He then gave me a big smile. "Sure thing missy." He said. "What's your name?"

"Calli Jackson." I replied.

"I'm Jack Fenton." Darn it. "I'm here to pick you up. I made a sign and everything but I guess you didn't see it." He looked a little disappointed when he said that last bit.

"No. I saw it. I just couldn't read what it said." I gave him a sheepish look as I finished.

"Is my handwriting really that bad?"

I could not help but laugh at his expression as he looked at the sign he made. "Oh dear no, it's not your handwriting. I couldn't read it because I'm dyslexic." I told him as soon as I was able to stop laughing so hard.

"Eh. Who needs to know how to read anyway." He said as he through his sign over his shoulder. "Now let's get going so I can show you around the lab and blather on about ghosts until dinner time."

**Flames are accepted so long as the cussing is kept to a minimum.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Danny Phantom.**

**SpArKiE37 – I'm glad you like it so far and I hope to be able to update at least once a week.**

**Annabeth10269 – Thank you and I hope you like the rest of it.**

**Luvs percy Jackson-thanks for the review.**

Jack was now showing me around the lab and telling me about all of the inventions he has made. The drive to Fenton Works was interesting to say the least as he asked me how much I knew about ghosts and whether or not I believed in them or not. To the latter I just told him no so I didn't have to tell how much I really knew about the sprites of the dead. The RV we rode in reminded me more of a live-in tank than an actual RV, what with all the gadgets and gismos that made no sense to me.

Maddie spent the first few of the tour with us but then she left to start dinner. She was more down to earth about the whole ghost hunting thing they do for a living. Their kids Jazz and Danny would have been home already but Jazz stayed late at school to finish a project and Danny was hanging out with his friends. So it was just me and Jack in the lab.

"And this here is the Fenton Ghost Portal. It leads to the Ghost Zone where all ghosts come from." He gestured to a set of steel doors in the wall. "Ghosts find their way into our world through this thing but as soon as I figure out how it works that'll change."

"Jack. Calli. Dinner is ready." Maddie called down the stairs.

"Finally." I mutter as I fallow an excited Jack up the stairs.

When I entered the kitchen I saw Maddie, and who I assume are Jazz and Danny, sitting at the getting their dinner. Jack went to go sit down. I made my way to sit in the one empty seat next to Danny. He looked at me in confusion as I sat down.

"Hey Calli. I'm Jazz." Jazz introduced herself. She looks like her mother. "The little dirtball sitting next to you is Danny."

"I am not a dirtball." Danny protested. "And who are you." He pointed at me.

"Really Danny, don't you ever listen anymore? Mom told us Calli was coming down a week ago." Jazz chided him.

"Doesn't explain who she is." Was his intelligent reply.

"Danny, sweetie, this is Calli Jackson. She's my friend Sally's daughter and she'll be staying with us for a while." Maddie explained to him.

"Oh. Well then. Nice to meet you Calli." Danny said to me.

"Nice to meet you too, Dirtball." I smile innocently at him when he glares at me. I'm not going to lie; Danny is really cute when he glares. What with his black hair that matched mine and his icy blue eyes he almost reminds me of Thalia. I laugh at that thought and Danny just glared at me some more for laughing, he probably thinks I was laughing at his antics.

_Well this isgoing to be fun._ I thought to myself as we all finish eating dinner with Jack and Maddie going on about ghosts. _Can't wait to see what tomorrow is going to be like._

**Thanks for reading. Please review or Ares will kill a puppy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Danny Phantom.**

**Oh and this story takes place after HoO and the year after Danny gets his powers and there is no PP.**

Good news the Fenton's had an extra room for me to stay in so I didn't have to share and it had its own bathroom that I also didn't have to share. Bad news though is that I have to go to school today. Uhg. Oh well at least Casper High has a swim team. Maybe I should try out for the cheer team too so I can perfect my flips and summersaults as well as show up the girls when I'm better at it then they are.

Walking to school wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. At least I didn't have to ride on the bus. I left early so I could get my schedule and go to my locker before everyone got there. Everyone except the sports teams that had early morning practices that is.

By the time I got my class schedule most of the other students were there heading to their lockers or just standing around chatting with their friends. Some football jocks were throwing a ball around. Band kids were getting their instruments ready for class. Geeks were talking about stuff I have never even heard of. Just your typical high school day, even if it wasn't my high school.

I found my locker and started to open it. Just then I heard someone come up beside me. I didn't even look knowing what was coming.

"Hey there, hottie. You new here?" I looked over to see a blonde football player smiling at me. Seriously?

"Yes I am new here and I have a name." I told him as I put some of my stuff into my locker.

"And what's that, hot stuff?" he asked me.

"Depends on who's asking." I tell him.

"Dash Baxter. Football quarterback for the Casper High Ravens." Dash boasted.

"Oh I'm sorry. I don't date jocks." With my fake apology in the air I closed my locker door and walked off to find my first class. On my way there I ran into Danny and his two friends.

"Hi Calli." Danny greeted me enthusiastically.

"Sup Dirtball?" I returned the greeting.

"Could you please not call me that? Especially here." He asked me.

"Now what fun would that be?" I smiled sweetly at him.

"Danny who is this?" The girl next to him inquired.

"Oh this is Calli Jackson. She's the daughter of my mom's high school friend and she's staying with us." Danny told his friends. "Calli this is my girlfriend Sam." Pointing to her.

"A Goth?" I raised my eye brow.

"You got a problem with that?" Sam demanded of me.

"Not at all. One of my cousins is a Goth" I said simply.

"Really?" Danny asked as if that thought was surprising.

"Yes and she will kick you but for the fun of it."

"Wow. Can I meet her?" The African American on Danny's other side asked.

"No and you are…..who?" I asked him.

"Oh this is my best friend…." Danny started but was promptly interrupted.

"Foley. Tucker Foley. That's T.F. as in Too Fine." Tucker introduced himself trying for a winning smile.

I laughed at the corny line. "Have you ever gotten a date with that line?" I couldn't help but ask him.

"No but it might someday." He replied. I just laughed harder.

**JK Ares won't really kill a puppy if you don't review. Aphrodite would never talk to him again if he did that. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Danny Phantom.**

**Annabeth10269 – you will be glad to hear that no other animals have been harmed in the making of this story either and thanks for laughing. ** **Tucker says thanks too.**

My first few classes were pretty uneventful thankfully. By the time lunch came around I was ready for the day to be over so I wouldn't have to be so bored anymore. Or maybe so I wouldn't have to worry about getting kicked out on my first day because of a monster attack. Whichever comes first.

One good thing about the day so far is that my teacher for my 3rd period class is the swim coach. I get to try-out for the team tomorrow after school. So that's something to look forward to. Bad news of the day is that I have to speak with the captain of the cheer team to see if I could get a try-out and she's a shallow sophomore named Paulina. Yuck. I hate shallow people. To add to that is that she is also the most popular (and the "prettiest") girl in the school. Now if I could just find her.

As I walk into the cafeteria I scan the crowd to look for someone I had already met to help me out. I saw Danny and his friends already sitting down with their food so I head over that way. Someone stepped in front of me before I could get there though. The two things I saw first were the letterman jacket and blonde hair. Which could only mean…

"Going to try flirting with me again?" I asked him.

"No. Well, yes. A bit." Dash tried to recover himself from my demand. I just raised my eyebrow at him.

"You don't sound too sure." He recovers a little bit when I said that.

"Ok, can I get a restart?" Did he really just ask that?

"Are you still going to act like the pinheaded moron I met earlier?" Before he could reply another guy in a letterman jacket came over. This one was Asian.

"Hey you're the new girl right?" The Asian guy asked. I just nodded. "I'm Kwan and Dash's best friend. What's your name?"

"See now Dash, why can't you have as much manners as Kwan?" I chided him and he looked even more offended at that remark. "The name's Calli. Calli Jackson. And it is very nice to meet you Kwan." Kwan smiled.

"Oh so you tell him your name but you won't tell me? What's up with that?" Dash asked angrily.

"One, he asked like a normal person would. Two, he seems a lot nicer then you do." I answered. "Oh and three, you're still being a pinhead." By this time we had a small audience and they all laughed at the last reason. That just made him even angrier.

"And you're being…" He's yelling now but I cut him off before he could finish what he was going to say.

"Honest? Yes I am." He just glares at me. "Lying makes your toes grow."

"I thought they made your nose grow, like Pinocchio." Kwan stated.

I just shrugged and replied, "Same diff." Everyone laughed again. Dash was so mad now his face was turning red. Then he did something I wasn't expecting him to do. He turned to Danny who was standing nearby watch the show and hit him.

**Bet y'all didn't see that one coming. Or maybe you did. Oh well. Don't worry Dash won't get away with it this time. He's gunna be hurtin' tomorrow. *insert evil laugh here***


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Danny Phantom.**

**Guess what everyone? It's time for Dash's punishment.**

**Xireana Zetsubou – yes she is.**

THUMP. Danny fell hard on the ground. Dash wasted no time in pulling him up off the ground. Blood was now dripping down Danny's face from his broken nose. Pulling his arm back, dash made to hit Danny again. That's when I lost it.

I grabbed Dash's arm and twisted it sharply behind his back. The bones in his wrist started popping the farther I twisted. He yelled out in pain and dropped Danny. While keeping a hold of Dash's arm I grabbed the collar of his jacket and through him into a lunch table ten feet away. He land with a few more satisfying cracks.

No body spoke. They didn't even move. Sam and Tucker were kneeling next to Danny protectively. Everyone just looked at me with horrified awe. That's when the teacher walked in. he looked around trying to gather what happened. What he saw was Dash groaning as he started to come to, Danny with a blood still on his face and everyone staring at me.

"What in _Othello_ is going on in here?" The teacher demanded.

"Dashhitdannyfornoreasonsoithrewhimintothetable." I explained but it was too quick to actually be understood.

"What?" he looked a bit confused.

With a deep breath I started over and explained it more slowly so as to be understood better. "Dash was being a dick and hit Danny when he didn't even do anything wrong so I threw Dash into a table and he's going to need a trip to the hospital for some X-rays." Cue another groan from Dash. "I hope you guys have a replacement quarterback until Dash can play again."

"Miss Mason and Mr. Foley." He turned to the two of them. "Is that really what happened?"

"Well aside from the fact that she kept rebuffing him and got him pissed off, yes that's exactly what happened Mr. Lancer." Sam answered.

"Kept?" Mr. Lancer questioned.

"Dash tried to make a move on her this morning too." Kwan clarified.

"I did say he was being a dick. And is no one going to do anything about getting the pinhead to the hospital?" I asked no one in particular. Everybody was staring at me again. "Wow. You people really know to work on how you respond to an emergency situation."

"Mason. Foley. Get Mr. Fenton to the nurse. Kwan escort Miss…" He looked at me.

"Jackson." I supplied.

"Escort Miss Jackson to the principal's office." Mr. Lancer started to give the other students orders.

"Come on Calli." Kwan said leading me away. We walked in silence down the halls.

"Why did he hit Danny?" I finally managed to ask Kwan.

"Dash always bullies Danny when he needs to take out some frustration or if he's just plain bored." He answered as if that were obvious.

"And you have no problem with that?" He withered under my glare.

"Yes I have a problem with it but if I try to stop it I'll get kicked out of the A-listers group again." Kwan hung his head.

"Oh. So being popular is more important to you than someone else's life?" By now we had arrived at the principal's office.

"Yes, no, maybe, I don't know. It's not that easy."

"Of course not." I started to enter the office but stopped when he started speaking again.

"That's not a very fair question to ask you know."

"Here's something for you to remember Kwan, 'there's no such thing as fair.'"

"Did someone tell you that?"

"Yes." He stood there waiting. "Death told me that." With that I walked the rest of the way into the office to wait my punishment.

**Ha! Dash got owned. Oh great news peeps, Dash learned his lesson and isn't going to try and flirt with Calli. At least for a while anyway. Oh and what ghost should attack at the swim try-outs? I'm having a hard time deciding between Skulker, the Box Ghost, or some other ghost. You can post ideas as a review or send it to me in a PM. Thanks for reading and please respond. I need it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Danny phantom.**

**Sorry everyone to notify you about this but this chapter is not going to be in Calli's point of view. I know, it's a bummer. On the bright side we get to hear form Danny in this time.**

**I Did Not Slap You – thanx and just wait it will get better. Dan will be getting here in a few chapters.**

Watching Calli and Dash going back and forth was pretty funny. The bad thing about it was that Dash was getting pissed and as the past has shown he likes to take that kind of stuff out on me. I was just expecting him to yell, chase me down the halls and shove me in a locker like he usually does. Totally wasn't expecting him to actually hit me and break my nose. Which hurt by the way.

After Dash hit me I quickly glanced over to see Calli's reaction to me getting beat up like this and only saw a blank expression on her face. Then Dash pulled me up off the ground and made to hit me again. I could feel the blood dripping off my face as I tried to think of a way to get out of this without any more injuries and without exposing my secret to the school. My mind stopped working when I saw Dash's fist come at my face but it just suddenly stopped and disappeared behind his back. Dash cried out and I swear I heard some cracking.

With a small thud I landed on the ground when Dash dropped me. Sam and Tucker rushed to my side. I looked up just in time to see Dash flying through the air and hit one of the lunch tables. More cracks sounded as he hit which couldn't be good. Not knowing what happened I looked over to see Calli standing where Dash was a moment ago. She was glaring at him with vengeance in her eyes.

Now I'm not one to scare easy being the town's ghost hero and all but looking at Calli at that moment I have never been more scared in my life. It was easy to see that everyone else in the room felt the same way. Though I have to say that for once I wasn't afraid of getting in trouble when Mr. Lancer showed up at the scene.

What really surprised me was that Calli didn't even try to cover up the fact that she may have seriously injured Dash. Most people would have lied about that. With a bit of mocking Calli got some people moving to help Dash. I was taken to the nurse while Calli was taken to receive punishment for injuring a fellow classmate.

The nurse looked over my broken nose and announced that it wasn't too bad of a break and it would be fine in a week or two. I already know it's not going to take that long because of my accelerated healing but I couldn't really tell her that. At least it's not bleeding any more. As soon as the nurse left my and my friends started to talk about what happened.

"Did either of you two see what exactly happened?" I asked them.

"All I saw was Calli grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back to get him to let of you." Tucker replied. "Next thing I see is Dash flying through the air."

"What I want to know is why she reacted like that." Sam said. "I mean there are better ways to deal with bullying than throwing them into a table."

"How did she even do that? There's no way someone her size could be that strong." I pondered a loud. "And did you see the look in her eyes?"

"I thought that was hot." Sam and I both stared at Tucker when he said that.

"Really Tucker. Terrifying is the word that comes to my mind." Sam said.

"Yeah is but it was also hot. As for her being stronger then she should be she could be another halfa and that could mean trouble." Tuck replied to her.

"If so then Danny should be careful and keep an eye on her."

"Sam I know that but…" I started to say but was interrupted by Mr. Lancer walking into the room.

"Danny Fenton if you would come with me your parents are here." He said to me.

**Oh Tucker, if only you knew. Trouble is an understatement.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Danny Phantom.**

**Anastasia Diana Black – I'm glad you love it.**

**We are now back to Calli's PoV so you can all rejoice.**

I am such a manipulator. This is something that I've always known and it has saved my life more than once. Yesterday it saved me from a school suspension and never being able to make it into any sports. Now don't get me wrong I'm good at getting out of the harsher punishments but I'm not good enough to completely get out of punishment. Today is the first day of my two weeks of community service. Unfortunately I have to help out the lunch ladies in the kitchens for the whole two weeks.

Could be worse, I suppose I could have ended up helping the janitor. At least dash is worse for the wear. Not only does he have to put up with a concussion and a few broken bones from getting thrown into a table but he has also been suspended from school and from playing sports for hitting Danny. Take that asshole!

As far as I can tell two good things have come from the fight yesterday. One, nobody flirts with me anymore. Two, no one has picked on Danny today. The reason for that being that everyone is afraid of invoking my anger.

Once again it was lunch time only this time I was serving the lunch. If the other students knew what they were actually eating they would never have another school lunch ever again. I would have been happy to not know the mystery part of the meat mystery to say the least.

Finally I was allowed to eat my own lunch. Just as I was going to get my lunch I felt the temperature drop. Then a voice came from behind me.

"Excuse me my dear," I turned around to see an elderly looking lunch lady which wouldn't have worried me too much if she hadn't been floating and see-through, "there appears to be someone back here that doesn't belong. Could you help me find them?"

"No one is back here but us and the other lunch ladies unless someone else snuck back here." Being careful of what I said so as not to upset her least she decided to attack.

"And what are you doing back here?" the lunch lady asked me.

"Well I got in a bit of trouble yesterday and got community service as a punishment and I choose to come back here and help our underappreciated meal providers." Still trying to stay on her good side but took Riptide out of my pocket just in case.

"How sweet of you. Unfortunately, ONLY STAFF MEMBERS ARE ALLOWED IN MY KITCHEN!" She yelled at me and her eyes got a crazy light in them and her teeth were now pointed. To be honest I was scared and I was just about to uncap Riptide to fight her when a new voice came from behind her.

"I guess it's a good thing that this is not your kitchen." Suddenly there was a flash of blue light and the lunch lady vanished. Instead there was a teenaged boy in a black and white HAZMAT suit with snow white hair and toxic green eyes.

"Two questions. One, where did the lunch lady go? And Two, who in Hades are you?" I asked him still holding my pen tight.

"To the first, she's inside this thermos." He said holding up said object. It looked fimilar to me for some reason. "As for the second, I'm Danny Phantom."

"Ok, another question, what are you?"

"I'm a ghost. So is she in case you were wondering." He pointed to the thermos. "I should be going now. Stay safe." With that he flew up and through the ceiling.

_Great. Something else to add to the list of things of why I hate my life so much: more ghosts ._I thought to myself._ Just my luck._

**Oh don't start fretting now Calli. It's only just begun. Readers don't worry Dan will be showing up in a few more days but first we're going to have a few other ghost attacks to keep Danny busy and a monster because that's the life of a demigod.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Danny Phantom.**

**Seeing as no one responded to my plea back in chapter 5 I had to spend the last two days thinking of an idea. It was a hard choice without your input but I still managed. I don't want any of you feeling guilty about not replying and I hope you all like who I went with.**

**Annabeth10269 – the wait is over.**

The rest of the day I was pondering my meeting with the two ghosts. I've met ghosts before and have even been possessed by one but these were unlike anything I have ever seen. Hmmm, maybe I should IM Annabeth. She could probably tell me what I need to know. If not then I'll ask my other cousin, Nico.

Something that also left me wondering was the thermos that the Phantom ghost had. I know I have seen that thermos before but I can't remember where. Not only that but phantom himself also looked really familiar like I should know him as well. Gah! Why can't I think?!

"Hey something wrong?" a voice next to my ear asked. I looked over to see Danny looking at me worriedly (is that even a word?).

"No, just lost in thought." _Like a lot_, I replied to him. We were in the last period of the day and we both had this class together, it was one of two that we had together. Right now we were in math and the other class we had together was gym.

"What are you thinking about?" Still worried.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just thinking about a bunch of different things at the same time." Does Danny even know that there are actual ghosts in this city?

"Oh, ok." He turned back to the front of the classroom where the teacher was giving a lesson on something to do with triangles. The bell rang a few minutes later and he turned back to me. "So are you free to go and do something fun or are you busy?"

"I have a swim try out in 30." I answered. "You can come and watch if you want, I don't really care."

"Sounds cool. Can Sam and Tuck come too?" He looked hopefully at me. I smiled.

"Sure." He hugged me. _Gods he's a dirtball._

"I'll see you at the pool." After he said that he ran off to go find his friends. I just smiled and shook my head as I headed in the direction I was supposed to go.

It didn't take me long to get ready. When I walked out of the locker room the rest of the swim team was arriving for their meeting. Danny and his friends were sitting on one of the benches and waved at me when they saw me. I waved back then walked over to the coach when she motioned me over.

"Ok Calli here's the deal, if you can do four laps in five minutes you're on the team. Clear?" She continued on when I nodded. "You can start when I say go."

Coach pulled out a stop-watch as I went to stand next to the pool. As soon as she said go I jumped in. if this had been at camp I could have gone much faster but I wasn't there so I had to go at a slow pace, slow for me anyway. Finished with the four laps I got out of the pool and waited for the coach to say something but she just kept looking at the timer. Everyone else was staring at me in awe.

"What?" I asked them.

"Welcome to the team Jackson." Was all Coach said to me. The rest of the team congratulated me and welcomed me to the team as well.

Danny, Sam and Tucker all ran over to me.

"That was awesome!" Praised the dirtball.

"Yeah you just beat the record that has been set for like a decade." One of the team members said.

"What was the record?" I asked them.

"4.40." Coach answered. "You got 4.30." there was disbelief in her voice but it was more amazed than doubtful.

Suddenly Danny tensed and a small wisp of mist escaped his lips as the temperature in the room dropped. There was a slow clapping and everyone turned in the direction it was coming from. What we saw made everyone back away in fear. Leaning against the back wall was a man in white and he had a cape. His hair was black and styled to look like horns and his eyes were completely red. To top it all off he was transparent. In other words, he was a ghost.

"Plasmius." Danny muttered but I think I was the only one who heard him because everyone started screaming and running for the exits.

"Good evening Daniel. Mind if I drop in?" The ghost was looking at Danny.

_This can't be good._

**Ghost Boy, Ghost Boy whachya gunna do? Whachya gunna do when he messes with you? Guess you're going to have to wait until the next chapter to find out. :p**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Danny Phantom.**

**FReeTOBeMe1311 – read and find out. It's gunna be good.**

Great. Just great. Of course it's not enough for one ghost to show up at school and try to ruin my day. No there just had to be a second one and it wasn't even after me this time! Why does this always happen at the worst possible times? I really want to hit something right about now.

Coach was trying to get everyone out telling them to head for the exits when all the doors leading out slammed shut and standing in front of each one was a ghost and they were all the same ghost. It was almost as if…..

"No one leaves," One of the ghosts said.

"Wow. It's like deja vu all over again." I couldn't help but say. All eyes turned to me. "What? It is." Another one of the ghosts floated over to me and gave me a disappointed look as it spoke.

"My, my. It's a shame what the education system has come to when someone doesn't know how the English language works. Tell me girl, do you even know what déjà vu is?" Does he really need to be that close to me?

"Leave her alone." Danny spoke up. The ghost turned to him.

"And what are you doing to do if I don't?" A ghost from across the room called out. "Fight me?" Taunted one to my right. "You can't do anything." Said the one who originally spoke to me.

"What do you want? Let us go!" one of my team mates shouted at the ghost.

"How can I get what I want if I let you go?" Asked a ghost over to the left. _Wait that means….._I looked around again. _SHIT! We're surround. How did I not noticethat?_ There were 10 ghosts in all. Shit, shit, shit, shit. There's no way we're getting out of this with all of those ghosts. I need a plan. Where are you when I need you Wisegirl?

"Then what do you want us for?" Someone else asked?

"To get Phantom to show up so I can kill him. Why else?"

"It won't work, ghost." Danny said to him.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Then the ghost fired something at Coach and she fell to the ground. The team screamed and Danny ran over to check on her. This was getting dangerous, and fast. No plan was coming to mind. Unless….

"Excuse me, Mr. Ghost." He looked over to me. "I couldn't help but wonder if these are duplicates surrounding us?"

"It seems you do have some intelligence after all. Yes, they are duplicates." He answered.

"Cool. Ok so pray tell, how do you create them? Are you splitting yourself up or using some sort of duplicating device? Oh, and can up pull back together when you don't need any of the duplicates?" he looked slightly surprised by my interest but answered anyway.

"The duplicates are created by splitting myself apart and yes they can be recalled."

"Can you show me? Please." I begged him.

"Why would I do that?" Hmmmm, what's a good reason? Oh, I know.

"Because I asked nicely and it would be a great demonstration of power to us weaker humans." That seemed to do the trick.

"Oh, all right." I smiled as he and all the other ghosts glowed and disappeared until only the one in front of me was left. "Are you done with the questions now?"

"No."

"Really Calli! He's a ghost that's probably going to kill us all unless Phantom shows up and you're playing 20 Questions with him?" A girl on my team asked me in disbelief and anger.

"Yup." I replied to her. "Who is this Phantom guy anyway?"

"He's the city's ghost hero." One boy said.

"Oh, that brings up another question." I turned back to the ghost. "You said you were going to kill Phantom right?" He nodded. "Well how can you kill someone who is already dead?" He looked like he was at a loss for words. "And you thought I was unintelligent." Now he looked angry. "Add to that the fact that you are attacking innocent people just to get to him. You must be some seriously crazed up…."

"Calli don't!" Danny shouted at me.

"Fruitloop." I finished anyway. Dead silence. Everyone else looked shocked and worried but the ghost looked absolutely pissed.

"I. Am. Not. A. FRUIT. LOOP!" He was shouting by the end. Danny rushed to me as the ghost raised his hand but I knew Danny wouldn't make it over in time to do anything. A shot was fired at me.

**NOOOOOOOO! Save her Danny, save her! And the fight goes on.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Danny Phantom.**

**FReeTOBeMe1311 – I'm glad you agree.**

**Roos1414 – I will.**

**Sorry folks but Danny does not make it in time to save Calli. I guess this is where the story ends. :'(**

Danny's poV

As soon as the swim couch went down I ran over to see if she was still alive. She was but she was unconscious. The other swim team members were all panicking and arguing over what was going to happen to us.

"We're all going to be killed by a ghost."

"No we're not. Phantom is going to save us like he always does."

"Yeah but the ghost said he was going to get rid of Phantom and there is no tell what's going to happen to us with the Ghost Boy gone."

"Danny, your parents are ghost hunters. What are we going to do?" they all looked at me expectantly.

"I don't know. There're too many duplicates to really do anything except get more people hurt. It's a long shot to even beat him if there were just one of him." I told them trying not to make them more panicked.

"How about when Phantom gets here then would we have a chance?" one boy asked me.

"Same problem."

"Maybe when he gets here you can talk Calli in to helping fight him." A girl suggested.

"yeah you saw what she did to Dash. Hopefully she could do the same thing here."

"That's a great idea. Calli would you…" Sam trailed off as she looked around for the girl in question. We all turned to see her talking to Vald.

"Can you show me? Please." Calli begged him.

"Why would I do that?" Vald asked her. What is she Doing?

"Because I asked nicely and it would be a great demonstration of power to us weaker humans." What? Is she carzy?

"Oh, all right." I looked around stunned as all the duplicates disappeared and only Vlad was left. "Are you done with the questions now?"

"No."

"Really Calli! He's a ghost that's probably going to kill us all unless Phantom shows up and you're playing 20 Questions with him?" A girl on the team asked her in disbelief.

"Yup." she replied. "Who is this Phantom guy anyway?"

"He's the city's ghost hero." One boy said.

"Oh, that brings up another question." Calli turned back to Plasmius. "You said you were going to kill Phantom right?" He nodded. "Well how can you kill someone who is already dead?" He looked like he was at a loss for words. "And you thought I was unintelligent." Now he looked angry. "Add to that the fact that you are attacking innocent people just to get to him. You must be some seriously crazed up…."

I saw what was coming and shouted at her. "Calli don't!"

"Fruitloop." She finished anyway. Dead silence. Everyone else looked shocked and worried but the fruitloop looked absolutely pissed.

"I. Am. Not. A. FRUIT. LOOP!" He was shouting by the end. I tried to get over to them as Vald shot an ecto blast at her but even as Phantom I never would have made it in time.

"NO!" I yelled but it was too late.

**A moment of silence. Goodbye cruel story. It was fun while it lasted. I'll see you on the other side. No really I'll see you on the other side of this break. Had you all going there for a minute didn't i? now to the good part.**

Calli's PoV

"NO!" I heard Danny shout.

Time slowed down as the blast came sailing at me, or rather where I was. Ducking under it I lunged forward a managed to catch the ghost's jaw with a mean right hook. The power of my hit forced his feet to the ground. As soon as he landed I spun around on my heal and placed a solid kick to his chest that sent him flying 20 ft back.

From the ground he fired another shot at me while he got up. I dodged the shot and rushed at him again. He raised his arm to fire again but I grabbed his wrist and flipped him over my shoulder and onto the ground with enough force to crack it. I stepped back as he tried to grab me.

"You might as well just give up now cuz it's only going to get worse for you." I said to him as he got to his feet again, this time a bit more slowly. His hand glowed as he prepared to fire at me once again.

"Give it up Plasmius." Danny said to the Ghost. Plasmius turned to look at him. "You're not going to win this one." The ghost glanced at both Danny and I and growled.

"This is not over." He said to us.

"It never is. Could you just leave now? I have homework that I'm not going to start." He glared at me and I just made a shooing motion at him.

"Fine but I will be back." Why is that the only parting threat I ever hear?

"And I'll be waiting to kick your ass." He glared at me some more but I just smiled at him. Then he left.

Everyone was staring at me. Sam was the first to unfreeze.

"Where the hell did you learn to fight like that?" She demanded.

I shrugged and replied with a simple, "Summer camp."

**Ok, now you can yell at me in a review for making you believe Calli dies. But it was worth it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Danny Phantom.**

**FReeTOBeMe1311 – thank you for not yelling.**

**Katie Fandom Freak – great job on guessing correctly.**

**SpARKiE37 – thank you very much.**

**Inviso-Al – that part will be coming up soon. Maybe. We'll see when we get there.**

Word of my defeating a ghost spread rather quickly. Coach was very proud of me for stepping up for the team after the ghost shot her down. The Fentons were trying to get me to take up ghost hunting with them. Everyone at school even respected me. Though if I do say so myself Danny looked kind of upset about all the attention I was getting. Wonder why that is.

The rest of the week pasted with only a few more ghost attacks that Phantom and some chick in a red suit took care of. That kid really needs to learn how to fight better. Why is he even fighting his own kind to begin with? Why do ghosts keep attacking the school? Who's the girl in red? So many questions but not a single answer. I'll see what I can do to change that later.

Today is Saturday which means sleeping in and not doing anything all day lon…BANG BANG BANG.

"Calli get up. It's time for breakfast." Jazz shouted through my door.

"Go away I'm sleeping." I shout back at her. Instead of going away though she opens the door and steps into my room. I just glared at her.

"Come on Calli even Danny is up already." She said. As if to prove her point Danny ran into my room with a smile on his face.

"Hey Calli my friends and I are going to the arcade later do you want to come?" He asked me.

"No. I just want to sleep." Then he gave me the puppy dog eyes. I sighed, "Alright Dirtball you win what time?"

"Yes." He did a fist pump. "We're at eleven which is in 30 minutes so hurry up." Now he was laughing.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nice hairdo." Then he left. Jazz was laughing now too.

"I'll be down in ten." I informed her.

"You might need longer than that." She told me before walking out. Just to prove her wrong I was down to the kitchen table in nine minutes and my hair mostly tamed.

"Wow. That was fast." Danny said when he saw me. "I thought for sure it would take you the whole 30 minutes to get ready."

"Not all girls take that long Danny. Plus I would still like to eat before we leave." I rolled my eyes at him. Great news: blueberry pancakes for breakfast. Yes! Funny thing is, I was on my second plate before anyone was done with their first. After the dishes were done Danny and I set out to go meat his friends.

We spent hours at the arcade and man was that fun. Doomed was one of the games we played and I massacred them, even Sam. Afterward we went to the Nasty Burger to get some grub. It was when I was almost done eating that I saw them heading toward us. Great just what I needed. I made a quick excuse and went outside to where the snake women were.

"You ladies lose something?" I asked them.

"Daughter of the sssssssea god you will die today." One of them hissed at me.

"Right to the point then, uh?"

Stepping forward I grabbed at the spear that the one closest to me had and pulled. She came with the spear as I had hoped and I kicked her backward in to the alley next to the Nasty Burger. I went in after her forcing the others to fallow as well. The one I kicked was still on the ground so I easily dispatched her with a thrust of the spear. I turned to see the other two blocking the only exit out of the alley and readied the spear to finish them off. Just then the temperature dropped.

"Need some help?" A voice behind me asked. Turning around I saw Phantom floating a few yards away.

"I doubt you could help in this situation Phantom." Blocking the sword that one of the monsters swung at me hoping to take advantage of my moment of distraction without looking was enough to get a stunned reaction from the ghost.

"Well I'm not going to let you fight by yourself." He crossed his arms in his stubbornness.

"Are you going to take care of the other one or not?" I shot back at him as I slammed the one I had against the wall. Surprisingly he managed to dodge the first few attacks the snake woman tried on him but then she threw her weighed net at him and he went down under it. Quickly finishing off both monsters I walked over to the ghost who was struggling with trying to get out of the net.

"I'll take that as a no, you're not going to take care of it." I smirked at him and he glared at me. "Really Danny I'm not sure how you managed to make it as a hero with how bad you are at fighting."

"I've gotten better then when I first started out." There was something so familiar about that pout. "Are you going to get me out of this net or not?" I laughed and started untangling the net. "What were those things anyway?"

"Monsters." Was all I said.

"What is this net made off? I can't even use my powers right now." He seemed really frustrated with that fact.

"It's a special type of metal." I finished getting the net off him and stood up.

"Thanks." He hovered a few inches off the ground.

"You're welcome."

"Umm, I, I, uh, I heard about you beating Plasmius." Finally, he manages to get out a full sentence.

"What about it?" I crossed my arms.

"I've never known anyone to be able to beat him like that," nervously he rubbed at the back of his neck and look at the ground, "and I was wondering, could you teach me to fight like you do?"

" Of course." I told him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you need it." He glared at me again. "We start tomorrow."

**I wonder how long that's going to last. Things are going to get even more entertaining between them once Dan shows up.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Danny Phantom.**

_The sky was an eerie green. There was an old clock tower. Broken gears and clocks floated about aimlessly. Inside the tower there were a bunch of screens but they were all blown out. Oddly enough most of the damage to the room looked new. On the floor was what looked to have once been a thermos but it was now just a mangled mess of metal._

_Standing in the center of the room was a man. He was facing the other way so his face couldn't be seen. What could of him was a white cape and flaming white hair. Suddenly the man turned around and his burning red eyes could be seen._

"Calli."

I lashed out at the voice, still half asleep. When I was more awake I saw the tip of my knife at Phantoms throat.

"Gods Phantom what are doing here?" I whisper shouted at him.

"Um, waking you up so you can teach me." He responded. "Do you always sleep with a knife?"

"Yes. Why'd you have to wake me up early?"

"Because you told me to." Why did I ever agree this?

"Ok just let me grab a few things and then we can be off." Phantom stepped back as I through the covers off.

Shortly after Phantom was flying us over the city and I was praying to my uncle not to blast us out of the sky. We touched back down in the park and boy was I glad to be back on a solid surface. The part of the park we were in was away from the more traveled parts so we were less likely to be found. Like anyone else would be up at this time in the morning?

"So where do you want to start?" Phantom asked not looking at me. Science he was looking a away from me he didn't notice that someone else was with us. I felt a shift in the air behind me.

"How about we start with dodging?" Just then something fired from behind me and I went into a backward summersault and I saw a net fly beneath me. Danny Phantom unfortunately wasn't as quick and got hit by the net. I turned around to see the chick in the red suit flying on a hover board type thing.

"You know it's rude to show up at a party uninvited?" Was all I asked her.

"I didn't know I needed an invitation to fight ghosts." She replied. Her voice was familiar. "And what is someone like you doing out at this time?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Valerie." The look on her face at that was priceless.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Talent."

Ghost Boy, having apparently freed himself from the net came to float next to me. He regarded Val and spoke to her. "Do we have to do this right now I'm kind of busy at the moment?"

"Doing what Phantom? Hurting more innocent?" Was that resentment in her voice?

"No, actually, I'm teaching him how to fight. You can help if you want." I answered before he could.

"Give me one good reason why I would want to help him." Damn, she must really hate him.

"It'll be fun." I smiled at her.

"How so?" motioning at her to wait I dug something out of the bag I had and turned to Phantom.

"Arm." He obliged and I slapped my Celestial bronze gauntlet onto his wrist. After fastening it in place I stepped a safe distance away. "Ok Valerie, fire."

Laughing I went to help Phantom back up when he was thrown ten feet back from being shot at. To say he was happy would have been a lie. But it was still funny.

"I thought you were going to teach me how to fight. Not let the Red Huntress beat me up." He glared at me.

"The best place to learn something is in the field." I informed him as Valerie flew over to where we were. "Now let's go again."

"Dang Phantom, I thought for sure you were going to use your powers to get out of that one." She said to him.

"I tried but my powers don't seem to be working for some reason." He was looking at his hands trying to figure out what was wrong. I snickered and he looked back up at me. "What did you do?"

"Welcome to the level of the average human." I threw my hand in the air dramatically as I said this. Glancing down at the gauntlet and back up at me he started to take it off but I slapped his hand away. "Leave it Danny. It's for your own good. Now let's just this shindig rolling." I laughed again as he lunged at me but got hit by Val again. This was turning out to be a lot more entertaining than I first thought it would be.

**Poor Danny. I think he's quickly regretting asking Calli to teach him how tofight.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Danny Phantom.**

**Anjtheartistphantom stalks you – Point taken. I'll see what I can do about that.**

**Roos1414 – Will do.**

**Lady Awesome - She could but then that would kind of defeat the point of trying to act normal.**

As much as I would have liked to have gotten more sleep watching Phantom get beat up by Valerie was well worth the deprivation. At least he can now dodge most attacks when he's paying attention which is a huge improvement. After I took the gauntlet off of him, which he was glad for, he flew me back home but I could tell something was bugging him.

"What's wrong?" I asked him as we fazed back into my room.

"I-it's nothing." He stuttered.

"I know it's not nothing. Come on you can tell me." I told him as I hopped on my bed and patted the spot next to me. He sat down.

"Well it's several thins actually, but," sighing he looked at the ground and continued. "when I asked you to teach me how to fight I wasn't expecting you to do what you did tonight. Another thing is how you knew who the Red Huntress was. Then there's also the thing with the monsters you were fighting yesterday. What's up with all of that?"

"Ok. For the first, you already know how to fight. I could see that from the few fights I watched. But you still have a few things to learn about fighting and I will teach you those things in my own way. I will say this, you have gotten better at dodging." He smiled at that. "Don't let it go to your head because pride could get you killed. Second, I recognized her voice. Thirdly, monsters have been attacking me for years now so don't worry about that." Phantom started to say something else but I spoke before he did. "My turn. How did you get ghost powers, does anyone else know, and why does Valerie hate you so much?"

"How'd you know?" Danny was so shocked he reverted back to his human form.

"Like I told Val, talent." He glared at me for that answer but I didn't care. Then he looked back down at the ground.

"Last year I was electrocuted by my parents' Ghost Portal when I accidentally turned it on while I was inside if it and it turned me half ghost. Sam and tucker were with me when it happened. Jazz found out later. Other than them on one else knows. Valerie hates me because a ghost dog trashed her dad's work place and she saw me with the dog and she blames me for her dad losing his job." Silence filled the room as he finished speaking. It seemed we were both thinking. After a while he started speaking again. "How come you're so good at everything? It makes me feel worthless."

"You're not worthless Danny and I'm not good at everything." I admitted. "I can't read, have a hard time concentrating on the lessons during class, can barely do math, and I can hardly remember anything from history other than battlefield gore."

"I was talking about fighting." He rolled his eyes at me.

"Oh well in that case, I suck at wrestling and I cannot shoot a bow and arrow to save my life. There are still a lot of weapons that I haven't even tried to use yet so I don't know if I'm any good with those….." I trailed as Danny started laughing. "What?"

"Nothing much, I just remembered that we're doing archery tomorrow in gym and thought how fun it'd be to see you fail at using a bow when everyone believes you're a great fighter." He kept laughing.

"Go back to bed Dirtball." With that I pushed him off my bed and onto the floor and he got up and fazed through the wall. I could still hear him laughing.

**As everyone knows Karma's a Bitch. See you all in gym with bows and arrows ready to be fired. Calli's gunna need somebody to shoot her after this.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Danny Phantom.**

**Ethioian1987 – Thank you for pointing those out to me and I will go and fix those.**

**Roos1414 – They're going to need more than just helmets.**

Worst nightmare to come ever true, archery in gym class. Kill me now. It's one thing to shot a bow at camp where everyone knows I'm useless with a bow. Shooting one at school just spells disaster. If anyone gets hurt I blame the one who gave me the bow. To make things worse Dash was back at school and in the same gym class as me. Also, Jack and Maddie came to watch our class as both Danny and I are in it.

Gym class was on the football field because that was pretty much the only place we could do archery other than at the park or shooting range. The teacher whose name I can't remember was giving a safety speech that I didn't need to hear because nothing is safe about me having a bow anywhere near me. Plus Chiron has been trying to teach me archery for the past years, without success.

"All right now, you're all going to get into groups of four and take turns shooting." Our teacher told us. Everyone started to get into their groups. Sam and Tucker, who also had this class, came over with Danny so we were all a group.

"Danny told us you figured out his secret." The goth stated when they stopped in front of me.

"What of it?" I asked her.

"How do we know you're not going to go blabbing?" She asked in return.

"You don't. Now who wants to shoot first?" Holding up the bow I was handed I looked at them.

"I will." Danny said as he took the bow. His arrow hit the outside ring of the target.

"Really, Danny, you're not even concerned that she might tell someone who you are?" Sam turned to him.

"I trust her enough to believe that she's not going to tell anyone my secret." He said to her as he handed the bow to Tucker. His arrow hit the third ring from the center.

"You're actually going to trust someone you barely know with your biggest secret?" Gothgirl demanded of Danny as she grabbed the bow out of Tuckers hands and shot and arrow that hit the bull's eye.

"Yes."

"Dude, are you nuts?" Tucker finally spoke up.

"No." Danny said to him.

"Well I certainly hope not." Sam said to him before turning to me. "If you tell a single soul about Danny," she thrust the bow back into my hands," you're dead."

"Look at it this way Sunshine, it's not my secret to tell." I said to her.

"Sunshine?" She growled.

"Jackson." Saved by the bell. I turned to see the teacher coming toward us.

"Yes mam'?" I replied.

"Some of the other students asked if you could show them how to use a bow since you know how to fight." _I'm doomed_; I thought when I heard her say that.

"Um, I'm not really all that great with a bow." I told her.

"You'll do fine." Then she pulled me toward another group. I saw that Dash was in the group and that he was grinning at me. We stopped in front of said group. "All right Calli, show them how it's done."

"This is not a good idea." Trying again to tell her but she still wouldn't listen.

"Stop complaining and shot." I was ordered. Instead of arguing farther I grabbed an arrow, aimed and fired. It would have been great if it had even gone down range but it just went flying backwards and landed just a few feet from where Sam was standing.

"What was that Jackson?" Our teacher yelled at me. Most of the other students were laughing.

"That is what happens when I try to shoot a bow." I tell her simply. "I tried to tell you I was bad at this."

"Are you fucking insane?" Sunshine shouted at me as she stormed over with arrow in hand. "You almost hit me!"

"Mason, stop yelling that's my job. Jackson, try it again." Teacher said to us

"And have a repeat of what just happened? I don't think so." Holding the bow out to her.

"Again Jackson." Now she was glaring at me.

"Fine." I mumbled under my breath. Grabbing another arrow I prepared to fire again but I was stopped.

"Calli wait." Danny stepped behind me. "Relax your arm," his hand adjusted my grip on the bow, "pull straight back and sight down the shaft of the arrow. Now relax the shoulder," and he put his other hand on my shoulder," and release." The arrow hit the third ring. I turned my head to look at him.

"Thanks." I said to him and noticed how close he was to me.

"No problem." Danny smiled and I could feel Sam glaring at me. Just then class was dismissed and I saw Sam storm off.

**Looks like things are heating up a bit. Ah, love triangles are never dull.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Danny Phantom.**

**FReeTOBeMe1311 – Glad you agree.**

**Julie a child of the sea – Thank you.**

**Skylar Jackson chase – I know she is and thanks.**

**Roos1414 - **

**Howtobecrazy101 – Thank you very much.**

**Ethiopian1987 – Good to know.**

**Guest – kk. I'm working on it.**

**Sorry everyone but I have been busy and have been ill with the terrible disease known as writers block. I'm back now so don't freak. Bet ya'll can't guess what's going to happen in this chapter.**

_It was lunch time at school and everything was going normally until something crashed through the window. It was Danny Phantom and he looked pretty beat up and not just from crashing through a window. People were asking if he was all right. Then the ghost he had been fighting flew through the shattered window and hovered there._

"Ahhhhhh!" Someone yelled right next to my ear. Instantly I jumped up and landed in a crouch, knife in hand. Jazz was looking at me from her position on the floor. Shock and possibly some fear were written on her face.

"What do you think you were doing?" I asked giving her a death glare. She flinched.

"I was waking you up, what do you think I was doing? Why do you have a knife?" Pointing at said object.

"It's to keep people from waking me up to early." She looked like she was about to say something else but before she could Danny ran in with a big smile on his face.

"Told you she had a knife. Happy Halloween, Calli." He said happily.

"Uhg. It's that day already?" I asked no one in particular.

"Yup. Now get ready for school." Jazz said as she grabbed Danny by the back of his shirt and dragged him out of my room. I sighed and got ready.

School went about as usual but during lunch I thought about the dreams I had about the ghost with the flaming white hair. The crazy thing about demigod dreams is that they are never just dreams. That was what made me so worried about Danny. I tried to shake off the feeling that something was going to happen but I couldn't. Instead of thing farther on it I concentrated on what I was doing.

Today we had a special menu with it being Halloween and all so I was in charge of making the sweet potato least I was able to sneak a marshmallow every now and then. Unexpectedly, Sam walked into the kitchen and came towards me.

"You're not supposed to be back here." I tell her.

"Why are you trying to steal Danny away from me?" She glared at me.

"I'm not."

"Oh really? Then why-, "whatever she was going to say was sharply cut off as there was the sound of glass shattering. We both looked out at the lunch room to see what is was and what I saw turned my blood to ice. It was my dream come true. "Danny." Sam started to go help him but I stopped her. And she turned on me. "What do you-," Cutting her off, I pointed to the window. She looked just in time to see the other ghost fly in through the broken window. "Oh, no." He was the man of my dreams. Er, ghost of my dreams. Ugh, what is with all of these dream clichés. I don't even know what cliché means.

Any way back to what was going on, Sam ran over to where Danny and Tucker were. Just at first glance I could tell that there was no way to beat the guy in a fight. Looking around the kitchen I saw nothing that could help in this situation, only cook wear and food. _I'm going to have to use my sword_, I thought but then something in the corner of my eye caught my attention. Smiling at my new plan I grabbed the two items I needed and left the kitchen.

Everyone was cowering at the walls at the sight of the ghost, all but Danny, Sam and Tucker. They were standing in front of the ghost and they weren't going to last three seconds. The ghost was still hovering a few feet off the floor. Skipping up to him, I tapped him on the arm just as he was about to blast the trio in front of him. Startled, he stopped what he was doing and looked at me.

"And what do you want?" He growled. His voice was a deep bass.

"You to stop floating." I smiled sweetly at him.

"What would that do? You can't stop me." He said as he landed.

"I know." Still smiling.

"Calli get away from him." Danny shouted at me from where he was still standing but I pretended not to have heard him.

"Than what are you going to do if you know you can't stop me?" The ghost asked me.

"This." With that I pulled out the items I grabbed from the kitchen, a fork with a marshmallow on the end, and held them above his flaming hair. He looked at a slight lose for a moment when he saw what I was doing and then he gave me a hard glare.

"Are you for real, Calli?" Sam spoke form her position next to Danny.

"Yup." I answered her. The ghost was so angry now that he grabbed my hand that was holding the fork in a tight grip. So tight it hurt. Almost dropping the fork and just barely managing not to cry out in pain. "I can share." I told him as calmly as I could when he yanked me closer to him.

"What makes you think I want to share?" he asked me.

"Let her go Dan." Danny shouted at him and from what I could see he still hasn't moved from where he was standing. No one has.

"Don't worry, Danny, I like them rough." I said to him while still looking at 'Dan".

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dan growled at me. Smiling, I leaned forward to whisper in his ear, he was so tall I had to stand on my toes to do so. Pulling back after I asked my question I saw the look on his face and it was priceless. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out and closed it. Repeating this several times while I took a bite off my marshmallow, waiting for his response. Finally he stopped trying and kept his mouth shut. Then he disappeared and that grip on my hand went away.

Looking around at the other student I noticed them all gapping at me like they were trying to figure out what just happen. Tucker, Sam and Danny more so than the rest.

"What?" I asked no one in particular.

**Ha ha ha. So who can guess what Calli asked Dan? I would really love to see what you guys can come up with to get a reaction like that out of him.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Danny Phantom.**

**1eragon33 – Oh you're close. Sorry about the nightmares.**

**Aim1107 – You got that right and there will probably be more on the way. We'll see.**

**SpArKiE37 – Don't fret you will.**

**Nymphadora Jackson – Hehe,yup.**

**Howtobecrazy101 – Somethin' like that and thank you for your praise.**

**Midnightshadow35 – I'm glad you like it and I'd be lying if I said that chapter wasn't fun to write.**

**The reading girl – Thank you and I hope it is too.**

**FReeTOBeMe1311 – Wow, that's a really enthusiastic answer and as funny as that would have been that is not it.**

**I know you all want to find out what it was that she said to him but you'll have to keep reading to find out.**

**Danny's PoV**

HAS SHE LOST HER MIND?! Anyone could see that Dan is dangerous. I'll admit that Calli is a good fighter but no one can take on Dan especially by themselves. Yes, I beat him once but that was just a fluke and it won't work a second time. Standing there watching her next to Dan and seeing him hurt her, I just….couldn't think of anything to do to help her. One thing that I did know is that if Dan hurt her any more than he already has he will be extremely sorry.

"Let her go Dan." I shouted at him but it was Calli that replied.

"Don't worry, Danny, I like them rough." She said while still looking at Dan.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dan growled at her. Calli smiled and whispered something in his ear. Thanks to my enhanced hearing I heard what she said and I could not believe it. Did she really just ask that? Apparently she did because Dan just stood there gaping like a fish before promptly disappearing and I sensed his presence retreat. Everyone looked at Calli as she just stood there calmly.

"What?" She asked as if she didn't know why we were all staring at her. Sam was the first of us to speak.

"I'll tell you what. You are a psychotic moron that's prone to life threatening idiocy." My girlfriend nearly shouted.

"Thank you. I worked hard to become so." Calli took a bow.

"It wasn't a compliment."

"I know." Sam took a step towards her like she was going to go hit Calli but Tucker quickly changed the topic before Sam could do anything to get herself hurt.

"Hey, what did you tell Dan to make him do away? That was cool." Tuck asked her.

"That is for me to know and me only." Calli replied to him.

"Why?" Sam demanded.

"Because it will do you no good." With that Calli finished the rest of the marshmallow in one bite.

"How do you know?" Now Sam was up in Calli's face.

"I know because I have had years of experience and things like this only work the one time." It was explained like we were two year olds.

"What only works once?" this was a new voice that came from behind us. We turned and looked at who had spoken and I couldn't believe what I saw.

**Sorry for the short chapter but this seemed like a good place to put a cliff hanger. Now you also have to wait to find out what Calli told Dan. Putting people in suspense is something that never gets old.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Danny Phantom.**

**Milaxoxo – Yeah he is going to freak out a little bit.**

**Swimming Home – I know I'm evil and I'm glad you like it.**

**Aim1107 – I want to hit her too even though I'm writing the story and what's life without a little girl drama.**

**Howtobeceazy101 – I will update as often as I can.**

**Grizzlybear2000 – Thank ya very much.**

**Midnightshadow35 – We'll see when we get there.**

**Guest – you'll have to continue reading to find out. Oh and thank you, I worked hard to become so.**

**Zucchini and Lord Jace – I'll try.**

**Third person PoV. A few hours later.**

Dan was fuming. Nobody had ever been that way with him before. It has always been either running and screaming or fighting. Not flirting. Needless to say, this was new territory. What was that girl thinking? Is she insane? He was one of the most powerful ghosts in existence and she wasn't even scared. Then she had the nerve to try roasting a MARSHMALLOW on his hair. To make it worse she just had to ask that totally uncalled for and inappropriate question. How do you even answer a question like that?

The ghost sighed. Right now he was back in the Ghost Zone trying to figure out how to proceed next. Try as he might to come up with a new plan to get rid of his younger self, his thoughts kept drifting back to the girl. She was a looker but he wondered if she really felt the way she was hinting about or just being a bitch to try and manipulate him. Hopefully it isn't the latter, which would suck.

"What am I doing?" he asked himself, "I don't even know who she really is." _I think I heard my younger self call her Calli,_ the ghost thought and he knew nothing else besides that. She might as well be a psychopath. Even if she was he couldn't stop thinking about her. Her long black hair and swirling green eyes that reminded me of the ocean. The full lips that I bet were oh so kissable. "Damn. I must be going insane. She's human, I'm a ghost. There's no way it could work."

"No way for what to work?" A voice behind him asked. Dan turned around to see Skulker floating a few yards behind him. Behind him was Ember. They looked just as I remembered from when I was fourteen.

"What do you two want?" Phantom growled at them. They didn't even look fazed.

"Does it matter?" Ember shot back. "You look really familiar. Have we met before?" She looked at him with a confused expression.

"Yes, we have."

"Then where have we met?" The female ghost asked.

"Well let's see here. For me it would have been eleven years ago but for you it would have been last year at your worldwide concert when I stopped you from controlling everyone with your music."

"That was Danny Phantom who stopped me so how..." Ember trailed off.

"Wait you said eleven years ago. How could that be possible?" Skulker said. "You'd have to be from the future." Dan smiled his evil smile.

"I am." They both stared at the time traveler.

"How?" They both asked at the same time. So Dan told them the story about how he came to exist out of time. Most of it anyway.

**Back at Casper high after the attack from Dan. We're gunna mix it up a bit here.**

**Sam's PoV.**

We all looked to see who had spoken. What I saw was three teenagers, two girls and one boy. One of the girls was about Calli's age with blonde hair and startling gray eyes. The other girl was around my age and she had short, spiky black hair with electric blue eyes that were even brighter than Danny's. She was wearing black so I might be able to put up with her. Finally there was the boy who was also wearing black. He had black hair as well and dark brown eyes. Call me crazy but I swear that boy radiated death.

"Who are you people," Someone from the crowd asked, "and what are you doing here?" that someone came forward, it was Mr. Lancer. Then he saw the window. "Holy Macbeth. What happened in here?"

"Please, Calli, tell me that it wasn't your fault this time." The dark haired girl pleaded, even clasped her hands in a mock prayer.

"Miss Jackson, did you break that window?" Mr. Lancer demanded of Calli.

"No sir I did not." Calli replied with that annoying smile of hers. "Happy Thalia?"

"No. I was really hoping I could have something else to tease you about." Thalia said crossing her arms and looking glum. At that, Calli rolled her eyes and the other two chuckled.

"If you didn't do it then who did?" Lancer asked giving a stern stare at the group of us in the middle of the room. Just then the doors to the lunch room burst open and Mr. and Mrs. Fenton entered with ecto-blasters at the ready.

"Where's the ghost?" Mr. Fenton demanded.

**The thot plickens. I think we all know how this is going to end. A big reveal will be coming up. Who wants to guess what it's going to be? **


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Danny Phantom.**

**DontYouTouchMySeaweedBrain – I'll think about it.**

**Smojo12 – the reason I didn't tell is because it's fun to keep people waiting for something they really want to know and I'm waiting for the right moment to tell everyone.**

**Roos1414 – kk.**

**PreciousMetals – you'll just have to keep reading to find out.**

**Aim1107 – Exactly.**

**Gamerkid137 – Thank you.**

**Danny's PoV.**

When my parents burst into the lunch room, I knew I was screwed. They still thought of me as public enemy number one. Not that I could really blame them because they hate all ghosts but it still hurt to hear them talk about killing and dissecting me, hopefully in that order. If only they knew it was me and not some other ghost. My parents saw me and aimed their ecto-guns at me.

"Hold it there spook." Dad shouted at me. I raised my hands to keep him from shooting me.

"Mr. Fenton wait, don't shoot him." Sam jumped in front of me. "He's a good guy."

"Sam, there are no good ghosts." Mom told her. "It's scientifically proven."

"Of course it is." The gothish boy said rolling his eyes. Calli, Thalia I think her name was and the blonde girl laughed. Why? I have no idea but I felt that paranormal science wasn't all that accurate anyway. Finally mom realized something.

"Sam. Tucker, where's Danny?" she asked my friends.

"He's around here somewhere, Maddie." Calli told her before my friends could say anything.

"Maybe he went to the restroom or something." Tucker threw in helpfully.

"My bet is on the 'or something.'" Said the blonde girl.

"With you on that one Wise girl." Goth boy said with a smirk.

"Stay out of this new kids. You don't know anything." Sam nearly shouted at them.

"You are you guys anyway?" I asked them.

"Oh, we're just some friends of Calli's." Thalia answered. "Hey Maddie, your name is Maddie, right?" Mom nodded. "Ok, so you said that it was scientifically proven that ghosts are bad, how was it proven?"

"Through a scientific study of a group of ghosts." Maddie replied.

"How big of a group?" Blondie asked next.

"About two dozen." My parents looked slightly confused now, not knowing where this was going. "Does it matter how many ghosts were used in the study?"

The blonde rolled her eyes, mumbling under her breath, "and they call themselves scientists." She turned to me and spoke at a normal level. "So, ghost can you tell me how many ghosts there are?"

Nodding I told her, "At least 10,000 and there are also a lot of places in the Ghost Zone I haven't even been yet, so even more than that."

"To answer your question Maddie, yes it does matter how many ghosts are used for the study because a couple dozen doesn't provide sufficient enough evidence to say that all ghosts are evil or bad." My parents looked at a loss for words. Goth boy decided to add even more to what Blondie said.

"I bet the study didn't even include the existence of half ghosts either." Everyone turned to look at him.

"Half ghosts?" Someone came out of the crowd around us, it was Kwan. "As in half dead?"

"Yup." The boy said.

"How is that even possible?" Dash asked from behind Kwan.

"It's not….it shouldn't be…is it?" Mom looked at me.

"It is possible for a human to become half ghost under the right conditions." I told her.

"Do you know this because you're a ghost?" Mr. Lancer spoke up again.

"No. I know this because I am half ghost." As I said this I looked at the ground waiting for the question that was sure to be next.

"Who's your human half?" I didn't know who asked it but I still answered it, but not with any words. I let the familiar blue rings appear around me and turn me back to human. Sharp intakes of breath sounded all over the room as Danny Fenton now stood before them. No one spoke for what seemed like an eternity when finally someone spoke.

"Danny, why didn't you tell me you were half ghost?" It was not who I expected to say something. Calli is never going to stop surprising me.

"Really, Calli? Why would he have to tell you some you already figured out?" This time Sam did yell.

"You really don't get how this works do you?" Calli asked Sam calmly in a condescending tone.

"You belong in an insane asylum." Sam shouted at her.

"And you belong in anger management." Was all Calli said to her.

"Both of you stop it." I shouted at the both of them.

"No let them have at it. It's more entertaining." Goth boy said but neither Sam nor Calli seemed to be listening.

"At least I'm not the one flirting with ghosts." By now Sam was practically jumping down CAlli's throat. "I'm sure everyone would love to know what you told the other ghost to get him to go away."

"I'd love to tell but I'm going to be late for my therapy session at the funny farm so I can't." shrugging helplessly Calli turned, ran to the window and jumped out. Everyone stared after her and her friends just sighed as if this has happened before.

"She has really made a habit of that hasn't she?" Thalia asked the other two.

"Yup." Blondie replied.

"At least the building wasn't on fire this time." Goth boy said.

"True." Was the response to that.

**Oh no. Danny's secret is out what are we going to do? Hmmm, I'll have to think on that. In the meantime I'm writing another fanfic that's a cross between Percy Jackson and the Kane Chronicals for those of you who want to read something else by me. We'll see how writing two fics at the same time will go. See you all next chapter. Or next story. Whichever comes first.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Danny Phantom.**

**Midnightshadow35 – Well I'm glad it made you laugh and I'm still working out how to reveal the Greek world so we'll see.**

**Gamerkid137 – Thanx.**

**PreciousMetals – Your welcome.**

**Danny's PoV.**

After Calli jumped out of the window her friends want to go make she didn't 'cause too much damage'. I was left to answer endless questions about how I got my powers and why I never told anyone and blah, blah, blah. By the time I finally got home I went straight to my room and thought about what had happened.

First, Dan had shown up out of nowhere. When did he even escape from the thermos? He said he was going to kill me then proceed to destroy the world. We fought, I was thrown through the lunch room window, Dan was about to kill me and my friends, and then Calli came over. I thought that she was going to kick some ghost butt like she did last time, but no. All that happened and then some random people show up. Somehow they knew my secret and since they said they were Calli's friends it wasn't hard to figure out why that was. Now everyone is going to know!

I've been waiting for Calli to get back to the house so I can talk to her about what happened. Not just with her telling her friends me secret but about Dan as well. She needs to know that Dan is not someone she should be around. He'll hurt her.

There was a knock on my door interrupting my thoughts. "Danny," it was Jazz. "Can I come in?" I didn't answer. My door opened and closed. Footsteps sounded across my floor as my sister came over to my bed and sat down. "Danny, what's wrong?" She asked.

"What's wrong? Well to start, I trusted Calli to keep my secret when she found out but she told it to her friends. Dan is back and wants to kill me. Calli was hitting on him. Oh and now my secret is out." I tell her hoping that she could tell me what to do because honestly I had no clue.

"Danny it might not be a bad thing for everyone to know your secret and I'm sure that Calli had her reasons for telling her friends about who you really are even if they are petty and selfish reasons. Plus, she kept Dan from killing you."

"This time, but what about next time?" Another knock came at my door as I said this and Sam and Tuck walked in. They shut the door behind them. "Find anything?" I asked them and they just shook their heads no.

"We looked everywhere. No trace of Dan or Calli. Not even her friends." Tucker reported. "I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"But where could they have gone?" Jazz asked no one in particular.

"Don't know, don't care." Sam said indifferently.

"Sam." I glared at her.

"What? She told her friends your secret, together they outted you in front of your parents and the school, then they run off without an explanation. Then there's your older evil self that's out to kill you and he runs off after Calli said something to him. They can stay gone." Glaring right back at me Sam crossed her arms. Before anyone could say something else Dad called up the stairs.

"Jazz. Danny, get down here. Vladdie's here."

**Oooooo. What does Vlad want now. Hmmmm, looks like another opportunity to whip up some more trouble between characters. I wonder who my next victim(s) should be.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Danny Phantom.**

**Midnightshadow35 – Thanx and I know she is and you'll just have to wait and read.**

**Skyler jackson chase – Ok ok ok. ;)**

**Guest – All in good time.**

**Katie Fandom Freak – Thanks for the idea.**

**Hey, everyone. I pulled through my writer's block. Finally. Enjoy. Oh and thanx to everyone that stayed with me here. Also I took down the authors note cuz those things annoy me when people leave those up.**

**Danny's PoV.**

As I walked down the stairs I saw the Fruitloop talking with my parents and on the parts of the conversation I picked up on it was about me being half ghost. Vlad was the first to see me and my friends coming down the stairs.

"Daniel, so nice to see you. How are you?" He smiled wickedly at me.

"I've been better." I glared at him. There were several reasons Vlad was here and none of them were good.

"So, Daniel, how's it feel to know that someone else gave away your secret." Vlad asked.

"What do you about that?" Sam demanded of him.

"Word travels fast in this city, Samantha." My girlfriend growled as Vlad used her full name. What he said was true enough but it was more likely that he got Calli's friends to reveal my secret for him.

"What do you want Vlad?" I asked him.

"Oh nothing much, I just came to see you and I should really be getting back to work, being the mayor." He turned to Mom. "It was wonderful to see you again Maddie. Jack." Then he left. Things were quiet for a few seconds before anyone spoke.

"So Danny-boy, got any plans for tonight?" Dad asked. Shaking my head no mom started talking.

"Danny, go out with your friends and don't worry about your curfew. You've earned a night of freedom." She smiled at me. I blinked.

"Really?" They nodded. "Awesome! What do you guys want to do?" I asked my friends. A knock sounded at the door and mom went to get it.

"We can go Trick or Treating." Tucker suggested.

"Danny." That unmistakable Latino accent came from the direction of the door. Paulina and the other A-listers came inside and my mom closed the door behind them. "We were wondering if you would like to come Trick or Treating with us." They were all in costumes.

"Sure, as long as Sam and Tucker can come too." I told her and she nodded. "Sweet!"

"Awesome!" Tucker agreed.

"This is going to suck." Sam said in her usual Goth attitude.

"Your other friend Calli should come too. That was awesome who she got that ghost to leave today at lunch." Kwan said.

"I thought it was cool when she jumped out of the window." Dash added.

"I would ask her but I haven't seen her since she jumped out the window and her friends left the school to find her." They seemed disappointed as I told them this. But my girlfriend on the other hand wasn't.

"Maybe she ran away and I'll never have to see her again." We all looked at her, well they all stared, I glared. "What?"

"What did Calli ever do to make you hate her so much, Sam?" I asked.

"What…..I don't…" Said girl started but Paulina interrupted her.

"Looks to me like Sam is feeling jealous." The cheerleader said and Sam looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Before she could say anything back to Paulina the front door flew open and, low and behold, Calli strode in followed by her friends.

"The fun has arrived." Calli said with a smile. Her friends rolled their eyes behind her.

"Calli, I'm starting to think that you're become just as dramatic as Uncle Z." Goth boy told her. The glare she sent him was enough to make everyone in the room but her friends to flinch.

"Gee, thanks for that Nico." He smiled at her and gave a reply back.

"You're welcome."

"Hey Calli." She looked at me when I said her name, "Question for you."

"Why am I quoting Disney?" Calli guessed. "Well, because Disney is awesome even though all of his movies are lies."

"That wasn't what I was going to ask." I told her. Nico sighed and started speaking.

"Calli didn't tell us about your half-ghost status and I knew about you long before she even ever heard of Amity Park." Well that answers that but how did he know? "I speak to the dead."

"Can you read minds?" I had to ask him cuz that was a little creepy.

"Only if the person is dead." His smile is really creepy. "Or in your case half-dead."

"Who are you people?" Sam asked them.

"Oh sorry, I'm Annabeth Chase." Blondie answered for them. "This is Thalia, Nico di Angelo, and you already know Seaweed brain over here." Pointing to each of them in turn. There were several snickers from around the room.

"Your nickname is Seaweed brain?" Kwan asked.

"Yes but if you call me by it you'll be sorry." Calli threatened without even glancing over to look at him.

"But she called you it." Dash pointed out.

"I came up with that nickname for her so I can use it whenever I want." Annabeth informed him. "And we should be going now. Today was fun, we should do stuff like that more often." She hugged Calli when she said the last part.

"Ditto." Thalia agreed, also giving Calli a hug. "Oh, and don't get into too much trouble down here in Ghost City."

"Kill of joy." Then Calli turned to Nico and ruffled his hair a bit. "See you later Nico."

"Later Calli." As soon as he said his goodbye her friends left. When they were gone Kwan got right down to business.

"So Calli, do you want to come Trick or Treating with us?" He asked excitedly.

"What type of question is that? Of course I'll go with you. I just need 20 minutes to get ready."

**This chapter took FOREVER. I'm glad I finally got it posted. So, question for all readers: trick or treat? Post answer as a review. 13 answers or more is my requirement for the ultimate treat. You have until the 30****th**** to answer so you can have your reward for Halloween. See you next chapter.**


End file.
